Fate scientia threats
by risingsundynasty
Summary: A new War, a new threat. This time, all Masters and Servants have to work together as a team to defeat this new unexpected foe: a state of art modern technology that can do magic!
1. Chapter 1

_**FATE/SCIENTIA THREATS**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fate Stay Night or Fate Hollow Ataraxia._

_Author's Note: I never played the games before. I just watch the anime. Therefore, I hereby apologized for facts that contradict with the game. Also, although this story follows the Fate Stay Night storyline (mostly), characters from Fate Hollow Ataraxia will appear. I will also be merging different scenes from the different scenarios for this story. Please bear with me if you find this weird. Please tell me if there is anything that might need correcting. And I will appreciate it if none of you readers flame me. Thank you very much._

**Prologue**

In a secret laboratory deep underground, a group of people wearing white coats are busy working. Some are walking around, checking meters of strange equipments. Some are recording data at a very fast speed. There are also those who are making adjustments with wires and switches. Robots move here and there under the summon of the scientists.

"TG-2, bring me the device labelled DHVB-98K!"

"Professor, the readings are abnormal. The signals are suddenly weak and suddenly strong!"

"Keep it going no matter what!"

**BEEP!**

A loud and sharp beep caught the attention of all the scientist. The head scientist turned to the screen of the main computer and saw the words.

_TERMINALS CONNECTED_

_CYBERBRAIN INITIALIZED_

_BACK-UP FUNCTIONING_

_**COSMOSTRON FULLY ACTIVATED**_

"We did it! We did it!" The scientists cheered loudly at the sight of the last line on the computer screen.

As they are drowned in happiness, they didn't notice that one of the robots have put in something suspicious into their air-ventilation systems……

**Chapter One: They're back**

It is recess at Homurabara Gakuen. Several students are discussing about the headlines that appear in today's newspaper.

"The police says that it is an illegal weapon factory and an accident caused it to blow up," a girl say.

"But they are rumours that say otherwise. Some rumours have been saying that it is actually a laboratory that was doing experiments on humans……"

At the top of the building, Emiya Shirou is staring into the sky. His previous lesson had just caused him to remember something, or someone… It pains him to recall the memory.

"It's been a year and you still can't let go?" A girl ask from behind him. He turned around and sees Tōsaka Rin.

"Hi," is all Shirou said to her.

"Sakura's worried about you. Just now in class you look like you want to shout every time when the substitute teacher mentioned……"

"I know, I know," Shirou sighed. During the lesson before recess, the teacher decided to talk about some English legends after half of the class seem to have lost interest about History. And of all the English legends, the teacher chose to talk about Arthurian legends. Shirou felt like telling the teacher that King Arthur is actually a girl each time he hears the teacher using 'he' or the name 'Arthur'.

"Shirou, Saber's gone. Sakura and I have been telling you that for a year!"

"I know!" Shirou shouts without intending to do so.

"Sorry," he quickly apologizes.

Rin sighed. "Look, I miss Archer too, but you don't see me acting like you. Just when are you going to…"

Before she can continue, the bell rang.

"Let's just go to class." Shirou says and walks past her.

"Hey! Listen to what I say!"

_In the classroom……_

Fujimura Taiga walks in, followed by a new student.

"Class! Today we have a new exchange student from who will be joining us!" she announces to the class.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." He greets the class. His messy jet-black hair reminds some of the students about Harry Potter's hair. And the fact that he wears glasses also reminds them about that boy-wizard of the famous fiction novel.

"So Dynasty, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

"Huh? Dynasty? What kind of name is that?" one of them asks.

"It's my nickname. A lot of people have trouble pronouncing my name, so I gave myself a nickname using the translation of the last word in my Chinese name. You all can just address me using my nickname" The new student replied.

"You are a Chinese?" someone else ask.

"Yes." Dynasty replies. His eyes caught someone who is looking out the window.

"_Looks like he really is a good choice," _he thought to himself.

"Dynasty, what are you interest in?"

"I like to read, especially about legends and myths. One of my favourites is legends about King Arthur."

"That is not her true name!" Shirou suddenly stands and shouts out loud, shocking the whole class. The class becomes silent for about a minute, Shirou, upon realizing what he had done, turns red and says a quick apology.

"Ehm, well, you people can get to know him more after school. Dynasty, you can sit at the empty desk beside Shirou." Taiga tells him, trying to break the silence.

As Dynasty walks to his seat, Shirou heard a whisper.

"So, Emiya Shirou, I see you still miss Arturia."

"What did you say?" Shirou immediately turn towards his new classmate, only to have him staring back at him with a confused look.

"Nothing, sorry." He apologizes again.

"It's alright." Dynasty replied.

As Taiga starts her class, Shirou wonders what he is going to say later in the evening when Taiga asks about his shouting.

----------------------------------------

In the evening, Shirou is walking back home when he meets Dynasty outside his house.

"Shirou, do you live here?" Dynasty asks.

"Yes. Err, sorry about today. I just lost control over some of my thoughts," Shirou says.

"Something I said remind you of someone you care deeply?" Dynasty asks. This question surprises Shirou.

"Ehm, yes." Shirou answers. His mind starts thinking about Saber again until Dynasty yells, "Kōng! Put that apple back into Shirou's bag!" Shirou looks down and sees a monkey taking out an apple from his shopping bag. Before he can say anything, the monkey puts the apple back and jumps onto Dynasty's right shoulder.

"Sorry about that. He can be very naughty at times," Dynasty apologizes for his monkey's bad behaviour.

"It's alright. Would you like to stay for dinner?" Shirou invites him.

"You sure it's alright? Troublemaker here might mess up your house," Dynasty grins and points at his pet. The monkey sticks out its tongue at him.

"I'll just give it some fruits and peanuts to keep him occupied," Shirou smiles and says.

"If in that case, thanks for the offer."

The two boys go into the house. Sakura is already in the kitchen. Shirou leads Dynasty to the dining room while he goes to the kitchen to help Sakura.

As Dynasty looks around, he hears someone running from the entrance.

"Onii-chan!" A girl with white hair rushes in. She stops in her tracks when she sees Dynasty.

"Who are you?" the girl asks.

"A classmate of Shirou. You must be Ilya right? Shirou told me about you," Dynasty replies. His monkey just looks at Ilya, and jumps towards the table to grab a banana.

At this moment, Shirou comes out, holding a pot. "You are here early today Ilya," Shirou says to the girl.

"I had less homework today, so I manage to come earlier," she replies with a smile.

A cell phone rings.

"Excuse me." Dynasty takes out his phone goes to a corner to answers his call.

"Onii-chan, is that your friend's monkey?" Ilya asks, pointing at the monkey.

"Yeah, I think he calls it Kong or something……" Shirou tells her as he puts down the pot.

"Shirou, I am sorry but I can't stay for dinner. Some emergency had happened and I have to be there," Dynasty says suddenly after the call.

"Huh? Is it some big trouble? Do you need any extra help?" Shirou asks.

"Thanks, but I can handle this myself. Sorry for leaving so soon. Kōng, we have to go now." Dynasty tells his pet. The monkey immediately climbs onto his shoulder.

As soon as his new classmate walks past him, Shirou hear another whisper, one like the one he hears in class today.

"Do not let your guard down."

"Huh?" Shirou turns to ask his friend, only to find that his friend has already left.

---------------------------------------

It is already night time. As Shirou lie in bed, he looks towards the lion doll. Then he turns away. Normally he wouldn't notice the doll, but tonight, the moon is very bright.

"Saber……"

"I can take you to her." A rough voice speaks from outside his room. Shirou immediately jumps up.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Shirou demands. Suddenly, a thick chain comes in through the window and wraps Shirou. Then without warning, something pulls him out of his room and into the yard.

As Shirou crashes onto the ground, he hears a sound of someone loading a gun. He turns around and sees a huge figure dress in leather jacket and wearing dark glasses pointing a pistol at him.

"Sayonara, human mage." the figure says.

"Wait! What is the meaning of this?! And how do you know I'm a mage?" Shirou asks as he tries to stand up.

"This is none of your concern. Soon all human mages will disappear from this world," the figure replies.

Then, he fires.

The bullet is only a few inches from Shirou's forehead when he suddenly feels a pair of hairy arms drag him aside in the nick of time.

Seeing this, his attacker flees. "You are not escaping this time!" his rescuer chases after the attacker. It all happens so fast that Shirou didn't manage to get a good look at the face of the person who saved him just now. He only manages to catch a glimpse of what seems like a tail.

"What the hell is going on?" Shirou asks himself after he has got his breath back. He takes a deep breath, considers his options, and decides his next step.

_At Tōsaka residence……_

"Just who could be calling at such a time?" Rin wonders, annoyed that her sleep is disturbed.

"Hello?"

"Rin! Someone tried to kill me just now! And I think you, Sakura and Ilya could be next!" Shirou yells through the phone.

"What did you say!?"

It took a while for Shirou to tell Rin what had happened. After thinking for a while, she tells Shirou to warn Ilya while she will warn Sakura. Then they will gather at somewhere safe to discuss about this.

---------------------------------------------------------

It took about an hour for Shirou, Sakura and Ilya to reach the grounds of Ryūdōji Temple. As they reach there, Rin is busy putting protective spells around the area.

"Finally, you are here." Rin says.

"Rin, of all places, why here?" Shirou asks. Beside him, a sleepy Ilya yawns.

"Onii-chan, give me a piggy back and let me sleep on your back," Ilya says sleepily, unaware that she might be in grave danger.

"There is a chance that your attacker knows where we live, so that makes none of our place a good choice," Rin replies as she finalizes her spell.

"Senpai, does this means……" Sakura stopped mid-sentence.

"What is it Sakura?" Shirou asks.

"Does this mean the War has begun again?" Sakura asks in a small voice. Her fear is shown as she asks her question.

"Even so, it has nothing to do with us. yawn we are no longer Masters, nor do we have any Servants," Ilya replies with her eyes closed.

"She does have a point. What troubles me is what the attacker says to you." Rin says with a frown.

"He says something like all human mages will disappear," Shirou tells Sakura after seeing her confused look.

"Do you think your attacker might not be human?" Sakura asks.

"That might be possible, if he uses the word 'human'," Shirou replies.

"Correct, human. None of us are your kind," a voice came from the bushes.

Everyone turn, including Ilya, who is now fully awake, and sees a woman wearing a grey visor with a machine gun in her hand.

"Your protective spells might protect you from magic, but it will not defend you against these bullets," the woman says.

Shirou prepares to trace something that can protect them from the bullets, but as soon as he raises his hands, two other women with visors and machine guns appear behind them.

"They…they look exactly the same!" Sakura exclaims.

"Emiya Shirou, your Tracing ability will not help you here. You and the other human mages might as well accept your fate and receive a quick death." One of the two women at the back says as the three of them go closer.

"Just what are you!" Rin shouts.

"It does not matter to you." came the monotonous reply.

One of them is about to pull the trigger when suddenly…

"**EXCALIBUR!**"

The two women who just appeared reveal their true from when the attack hit them. They are robots.

The four of them haven't even got the time express their shock when a pair of long iron nails appear from nowhere and pierce through the remaining enemy. Wires and gears came out from its remains, just like the previous two.

"Saber!"

"Rider!"

Saber appears from behind a tree, while Rider jumps down from another and land beside Saber.

"Looks like we got here just in time," Rider says as she pulls her weapon out from the robot.

Shirou is about to rush towards Saber when something glow at his arm.

"This must be a dream. I am having too many shocks at one go!" he desperately thought to himself when he sees Command Mantras on his arm.

The three girls found themselves in the same situation.

"Saber! What……" Shirou's sentence is cut short when Saber suddenly pulls him and Ilya and runs, followed by Rider who is taking Sakura and Rin.

"No time to explain here Shirou! We must get to somewhere safe and meet with the others as soon as possible!" Saber tells him as she runs.

"Others?!"

Their paths are soon blocked. In front of them are several weird looking robots, armed with what seems like bazookas.

"**BELLEROPHON!**" Rider commands Pegasus to send shock waves towards the obstacle.

"_Somebody please tell me what is going on!" _Rin thought to herself as they continue running again, only to be distracted by an explosion coming from nearby, follow by a familiar roar.

"That's Berserker!" Ilya says. Rider and Saber look at each other, and give each other a nod.

"Rider! Why are we going towards Berserker's location?" Rin yells as Pegasus flies off at a fast speed.

"Because he might need our help!" Saber tells her.

"_WHAT?" _is the question formed in Shirou's and Rin's mind.

When they reach there, they see not only Berserker, but also _all_ the Servants that appeared during the last War. What's more, they are fighting what seem like a small army of robots.

"Finally you two are back! Give us a hand will you?" Archer calls out as he slashes the head of one of his enemies.

"Ah, Saber! We will settle the old score after this mess is over!" Lancer yells he evades a few enemy fires.

"What are _they_ doing here? I thought only Berserker and Archer are the only ones sent with us," Rider asks Saber as she pulls out her chain.

"I don't know," Saber replies.

"_THREAT LEVEL INCREASE. CALLING FOR REINFORCEMENT. " _one of the machines says as it spotted the newly arrived group.

Two silver puddle-like beings creep up a tree. Then without warning, one of them stretches itself and pulls Sakura away from Rider.

"Sakura!"

Rider furiously throws her weapon towards the captor. It hit the other one, but it did not penetrate. Instead, the being sends electric shocks to Rider through it!

"AARHH!"

Shirou immediately Trace Kanshō and Bakuya. Unfortunately, before he can take any action, the puddle starts speaking.

"Male human, do not move or the female human losses her life."

The battle stops, but not because the other Servants sees that Sakura is being held hostage, it's because all the robots have been destroyed. However, that is soon changed, as more puddle-like beings like the one which had taken Sakura appear from nowhere and surround the Masters and Servants.

"These scoundrels will never learn," Gilgamesh smirks. "**GATES OF BABYLON!**"

The Noble Phantasms strike the puddle-like beings. However, Gilgamesh stop smirking as the struck enemies begin to change. Soon, they take on a new shape. A shape that look exactly like Gilgamesh himself.

"A mongrel like you dare attack me, The King of Heroes?" one of the Gilgamesh copies sneers in the same way the real Gilgamesh does as it picks up the Noble Phantasm that struck it just now.

Gilgamesh is now burning with anger.

"No scoundrel imitates and insults me nor lays their filthy hands on my possessions!"

Out of sudden, several energy balls shot from nowhere and hit every Masters and Servants, except for Sakura.

"ARGH!"

"Have enough humans? Are you ready to be terminated now?"

The voice sounds exactly like Sakura's that Rider immediately looks up.

The puddle that took Sakura had taken the form of Dark Sakura, and the one that got hit by her chain had taken _her_ form and is using her chain to tie up the real Sakura.

"You…Let her…… go this instant!" Rider charges, intending to rescue her Master, only to be kicked by her copy.

Dark Sakura then send another wave of energy balls towards them, this time pinning them to the ground with a spell.

"Hey! What's the big idea!?" Ilya screams as she struggles to break free.

Dark Sakura just gives her an evil smile. Two other puddle-like beings slide towards her, and they each change into a copy of Dark Saber and Dark Berserker.

"I sense fear among you," Dark Sakura says with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Just what the hell are you machines!" Caster shouts angrily, trying to use her Rule Breaker to set her free.

"I will admit that none of my processors foreseen the possibility that we have to fight you personally. However the conclusion is still the same. You human mages and those who fight for them will be deleted from existence." Dark Sakura smirks as Dark Saber snatches away the Rule Breaker and throws it towards the remaining enemy which had not change, thus turning it into a copy of Caster.

"You mongrel! I command you to set me free this instance!" Gilgamesh thunders.

"This mongrel has a big mouth. Let me cut his tongue off," one of the Gilgamesh copies says. "**GATES OF…**"

"Wait. Why don't all of you cut his tongue together?" Dark Sakura suggests to all ten copies with a grin.

"That's a punishment fit for a dirty-mouthed mongrel," another copy of Gilgamesh says as he kicks the King of Heroes.

"When I am free I will grant all of you the most painful death in the world!" Gilgamesh roars.

"Say nonsense as much as you want. The four of you terminate the rest," Dark Sakura instructs Dark Saber, Dark Berserker, Rider's copy and Caster's copy.

"_FLARE!_"

A red and orange energy ball formed above of Gilgamesh, and then it sends energy bolts that strike Gilgamesh's copies from all direction, blasting them apart from the King of Heroes. Everyone turn towards the direction where the spell was heard and saw a teenager dressed in a dark blue cloak, holding a white staff that resembles the one belonging to Gandalf from 'Lord of the Ring: The Two Towers'

"Dynasty?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The 'Army'**

"Unidentified mage. We do not have any data on him," the Rider copy says.

"Terminate his existence immediately," Dark Sakura orders Dark Saber.

"Then try get past me first!" another person jumps from nowhere and lands in front of Dark Saber and starts attacking her with a red and gold metal staff. It didn't take long for Dark Saber to realize that her opponent is also not human.

"A mutant monkey?"

"This is not foreseen. All units, change objective. Neutralize the two new threats." Dark Sakura command.

"Wùkōng! You take care of the enemies while I rescue them," Dynasty says as he made send another magic blast towards the Gilgamesh copies.

"Easily done!"

"_Wùkōng? He's not referring to the main character in Journey to the West, is he? If so, does that mean this two are Master and Servant?"_ Rin thought to herself.

Shirou finds his new classmate suddenly appear before him. "I did warn you to stay alert, didn't I?"

"Dynasty, who are you?"

Before he can answer, he suddenly takes quick turn and deflects an energy ball with his staff back to Dark Sakura.

"Let's talk later. Time to get you out of this mess," the teenager mutters a spell and send a hailstorm towards Dark Sakura.

"_His magic…It looks familiar…But he can't be…" _Saber found herself thinking after witnessing the mage duelling with Sakura's dark copy.

"_DRAGONFERNO!_" a jet stream of fire shoots from the staff towards Dark Sakura, who blocks it by casting a shield around her. Then she retaliates by sending Shadow creatures towards the mage.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Dynasty commands as he points at the ground between him and the Shadow creatures. The ground split apart and forms a vortex that sucks all the creatures away.

"Oi! Free those people fast will you? It's not fun to have to avoid stray attacks from hitting them!" Wùkōng yells out as he blocks Dark Berserker's blow from hitting Ilya.

"I am trying, but this one here is disturbing me!" Dynasty shouts his reply as he rushes forwards to his opponent and swings his staff downwards. It hits Dark Sakura right on the head.

"Well then, let's get to business," the mage says to himself as Dark Sakura falls to the ground.

"By the power bestowed upon me, locked you shall no longer be!" he lands a heavy blow onto the ground as he says the words. Weird symbols appear on the ground, and in no time at all, all Masters and Servants regain their mobility.

"Now I am going to execute you scoundrels! **ENÛMA ELISH!**" an enraged Gilgamesh launches his Noble Phantasm towards his copies, destroying four of them.

"Hey! Get your own opponents will you?" Wùkōng says casually while he _lifts_ Dark Berserker and _throws_ him towards Caster's and Rider's copy.

"**BELLEROPHON!**"

Rider's copy manage to escape, but Caster's copy is less fortunate, much to the real Caster's delight, while Ilya and Shirou are simply shocked to see someone at their size lifts and throws something as enormous as Berserker.

"Look out! Above you!" Rin shouts out a warning as the fake Rider intends to ambush her new classmate from above.

Just as the fake Rider is about to hit the mage, the mage disappear from her sight.

"What!?" the fake Rider exclaims while looking around to search for him.

"Hey fake! Up here! _METEOR!_"

The fake Rider looks up, only to be hit by an incoming meteorite, which results in her crashing into the ground, reducing her to a pile of wires, metal scraps, circuit boards and microchips. Another two meteorites also hit the two Gilgamesh copies that Archer, Assassin and Lancer are fighting.

"_This is not real, this is not real…_" Shirou finds part of his mind in denial of what is happening now. Berserker is wrestling his dark imitation; Saber and Caster are working together to fight against Dark Saber; Gilgamesh, Archer, Assassin, Lancer and the monkey are fighting the remaining Gilgamesh copies; Rider has just freed the real Sakura; and his new friend is commanding thunderbolts from the sky and creating small-scaled tornadoes to attack Dark Sakura.

"Onii-chan, isn't that your friend who's at your house during the evening?" Ilya asks.

"He is no ordinary mage. Not many can have the ability to control the weather easily like what he is doing right now," Rin says as she, Shirou, Ilya, Sakura and Rider hide behind a bush.

"Sakura, stay here. I am going out to fight," Rider tells Sakura.

"Be careful,"

"Don't worry, I will." Rider gives her Master a confident smile. Then she rushes into the battlefield.

"Hey you! Eat this!" Rider throws her chain towards her Master's dark copy. Dark Sakura grabs the nail before it hits her, but this leaves an opening for her other opponent, who immediately take the chance and send numerous energy bolts straight towards her. The bolts hit home, and then, she explodes.

"Well done Medusa," Dynasty says to Rider.

"You know…"

"Of course I know who you are. I am the reason why you are able to be here," Dynasty replies.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain later. Let's get this done first," the mage replies.

"Rider look out!" Sakura yells as one of the Gilgamesh copies uses '**Gates of Babylon**' at her.

Dynasty immediately chants something fast. Then he throws his staff into the midst of flying Noble Phantasms. The Noble Phantasms stop mid-air, and then they turn towards the one who cast them.

"Impossible! My own weapons turning against me?!" the fake thunders.He quickly uses '**Enûma Elish**' and blocks the incoming attack.

"They are my weapons to begin with you lowly imitation!" the real Gilgamesh appears from behind and drives Durendal straight into his copy.

On the other side of the battle, Saber succeeded in using '**Excalibur**' on her dark counterpart. At the same time, another Gilgamesh copy got the receiving end of both '**Unlimited Blade Works**' and '**Gáe Bolg**', while the other two copies got a tremendous blow on the head from the red and gold staff by Sūn Wùkōng. In the meantime, Berserker manages to kill his enemy as well.

"Looks like we are done here," Dynasty says. All the Servants and Masters turn towards him.

"I order you to tell me your identity and your purpose of being here this instance you peasant boy!" Gilgamesh commands.

"Don't you go ordering me around Gilgamesh. You might be a King, but I do not serve under you. I am the reason you and the other Servants are able to be here." Dynasty repeats what he said to Rider just now.

"Oh really? Then who is this King you serve?"

"You will know soon, after I explain why all of you are here, and why Shirou and the other Masters have their Command Mantras back." Dynasty replies.

"Very well then. Explain."

"Not here. I'll explain everything at the church."

"Why can't you just say it here?" Archer asks.

"Because there are someone else there I need to see. Everything will be reveal once we reach there," Dynasty answers.

As Saber walks past the mage, he gives her a deep bow, surprising her and annoying Gilgamesh.

"Hey! What about me? I am a King too!"

"Get a move on," Dynasty says, and Gilgamesh suddenly feels a restriction over him, the feeling that a Command Mantra is used on him.

"Do you know me?" Saber asks.

"Later, Your Majesty. By the way, don't you have some catching up to do with that young man over there?" Dynasty smiles and points at Shirou. Saber and Shirou blush.

" 'Young man'? Dynasty, you are speaking like an old man. Shirou and you are at the same age," Rin says.

"Is that what you think?" Dynasty asks in a mysterious voice.

"Onii-chan, your friend is giving me slight creeps," Ilya says to Shirou from Berserker's shoulder.

"Oh don't worry about him. Being a teenager makes him lose a few of his original personalities," the monkey called µSūn Wùkōng says from a tree. Then he jumps off and disappears into the sky, leaving Shirou and the others lots of questions.

_Location: Church_

Dynasty leads the Masters and Servants into the building. As soon as they enter, a voice calls out from a dark corner.

"Who's there?"

"Myrddin. I have brought the Masters and Servants from the previous War," Dynasty replies.

"Myrddin?" Then Rin remembers where she had seen the name.

"Don't tell me you are the wizard Merlin?!" Rin exclaims.

The wizard's name got Saber's immediate attention. She stares at the mage in front of her. This is Merlin, the wizard who had help raise her and made her king? She finds it difficult to relate a young teen with the old wizard.

"You are a fast one, Tōsaka Rin. Merlin, give us some light will you?" the voice says.

"LUMOS." The entire building becomes bright right after the spell. Lancer's eyes widen when he sees who is talking just now.

"You!"

"I see you still remember Bazett Fraga McRemitz, Cú Chulainn," Dynasty, or Merlin, says to the astonished Servant.

"Enough with the suspense! I demand to know what is going on here!" Gilgamesh shouts out loud.

"You know, maybe we should let them cut the tongue off this arrogant idiot just now," Sūn Wùkōng says casually to Merlin.

"What did you say? Who are you to insult me, the King of Heroes?" Gilgamesh turns to the monkey.

"Fancy you should ask. I am Sūn Wùkōng, the Handsome Monkey King from Water Curtain Cave of Flower Fruit Mountain, and also the Great Sage Equal to Heaven!" he introduces himself proudly.

"The pot is calling the kettle black," Merlin mutters to Shirou and Rin.

"On your knees you vile beast! Do you know that I am a god?" Gilgamesh orders.

"Hah! So what! I have single-handedly defeated an entire army of 100,000 celestial soldiers and many gods who tried to capture me when I wreck havoc in the Heavenly Kingdom!" Wùkōng counters and makes a funny face at the king, with his tongue sticking out.

"How dare you!"

"This place is getting really noisy isn't it?" Another voice says. Masters and Servants look around and sees a woman with white hair, accompanied by two identical looking girls. One of the two is about to open her mouth when Merlin stops her.

"Stheno, no teasing Medusa while we are here for serious business. And the same goes for you too Euryale," Merlin says matter-of-factly.

Rider is speechless at the sight of her sisters, who smile back at her.

"Right. Now to the main topic. People, this is Caren Ortensia, the priestess who will be the mediator of the upcoming 6th Holy Grail War," Merlin introduces.

"WHAT! I THOUGHT THE GRAIL IS DESTROYED!" Shirou, Saber and Rin shout together.

"Or, to be more precise, something similar with the Grail had caused an incident like the Grail War to occur," Bazett says.

"Okay, now you are confusing me even more," Archer says.

"Let me tell the whole story from the very beginning." Merlin says. "A few weeks ago, the balance of the energy that surrounds this plane had been badly disturbed. The Soul of the World, or Lifestream, as we wizards of the ancient time calls it, some of you might regard it as Gaia, had been intruded, or hacked, causing something that should not gain magic abilities to possess such knowledge."

"Er, do you mind explaining more about this Lifestream thing?" Shirou asks.

"The Lifestream can be considered as the lifeblood and very spirit of our world, and also the several other planes and dimensions, like the place where Epic Spirits like Arturia comes from. Imagine a river of ethereal energy, flowing across all dimensions, connected to everything. As a living thing died, the soul, which is a form of energy, will return to the Lifestream through the bond. And from there, a soul will make a new journey. The strength and types of bonds that connects something to the Lifestream determines its nature. For example, the bond a mage has with the Lifestream is very different from the bond of an individual who knows nothing of magic. Another example is that a bond between a Servant and the Lifestream is not the same as the bond the Master has with the Lifestream. Of course, the difference of the bonds can be very complicated until the extend that even among, let say humans, all individuals has their own unique bond," Merlin explains further.

"So basically, the Lifestream is like a storage of energy?" Rin asks.

"Yes. When mages use magic, they are actually using the energy provided by the Lifestream through their bond with it. So, the stronger your bond is with the Lifestream, the more powerful your magic is," Merlin answers.

"So how does this connect to the reason we are back here?" Caster asks.

Merlin pause for a while. "Shirou, you read today's headlines right?" he asks out of sudden.

"You mean the one about an explosion at the edge of the city?"

"The culprit is the one responsible for what's going on now," Caren replies.

"You mean some mad scientists made the Grail War happen?" Ilya questions.

"No, but their creation did."

"Excuse me?"

"The scientists are attempting to create a super-computer…"

"What's that?" Caster and Lancer asks.

"We'll leave that for later. As I was saying, the scientists who were blown up during the so-called accident are actually murdered. This computer of theirs, which is an artificial intelligence, I will explain that too later," Merlin quickly says before Lancer can asks what it is. "This peculiar machine is supposed to enable humans to do things that were thought impossible, like time-travelling, dimension crossing, reviving the death, teleportation, weather control, etc."

"And it failed?" Rider asks.

"We wouldn't be here if it does," Stheno replies.

"That machine somehow managed to forcefully forge a bond with the Lifestream, a bond like the one the Grail had before it is destroyed," Bazett says.

"In simpler words, just think that the Grail had reconstructed itself, and is looking for revenge." Caren adds.

The church becomes very silent at that sentence.

"So, what does that have to do with us?" Sakura asks timidly, breaking the silence.

"Those machines that we fought just now are 'followers' of that machine. With that bond, the machine has the ability to create robots that can use magic, something that shouldn't exist at all. Worse, they think themselves more superior compared to humans. From what I have gathered, they intend to kill all human mages, and keep all magical knowledge to themselves." Merlin says. "After they accomplish that goal, they want to rule over all living beings."

"I never thought I will see the day where technology and magic work together," Archer says.

"This is more like a case where magic is being a slave to technology, and I hate that." The teen cross his arms.

"You have a totally different idea about the roles, don't you?"

"I am a wizard, what else do you expect?"

"Back to the main question, why are we needed?" Saber asks.

"Your help is needed to find and destroy the machine, and also to find the seven new Masters and Servants to have them to aid us before it is too late." Is the answer.

"There is going to be more Masters and Servants?" Rin asks.

"Through the forged bond, this machine had created a situation as if the Grail was just created for the first time. Worse, it had managed to corrupt certain essence of the Lifestream, causing many mages and Epic Spirits to forget that the Grail Wars had took place before. All of you here still remember because the Lifestream is able to prevent the corrupted essence from spreading throughout itself, although it is not capable of breaking the bond."

"But of everything it can come up with, why a Grail War?" Shirou asks.

"The Grail grant wishes, and an act of granting wishes, need a lot of energy, especially if the wish is a near impossible one. There have been cases where the wishes require direct intervention from the Lifestream itself. After working with the members of Mage Association and the Church who still remembers what had happened, (do you have any idea how hard is it to convince them that I am Merlin and that I've found some problem with the Lifestream, or to get these two organization to work together?), we came up with the theory that this machine, or fake Grail, has this intention: When a Master makes an absurd wish, it will use the energy require to grant the wish to fuse itself permanently and directly into the Lifestream, thus giving it full control to everything that exist in this world."

Shirou, Rin, Sakura and Archer are now thinking about 'Skynet' from the "Terminator" movies.

"So, after discussing our actions, those two organizations are going to search for remaining ancient witches or wizards like me, while I am asked to come here and gather up strength to locate where the machine is currently hiding and destroy it." Merlin concludes.

"Oh? So you mean we are now fighting a real war? Army of magic against army of mechanical mongrels?" Gilgamesh looks excited, and so does Lancer.

"But there's another problem. What if there are more puddles like the ones just now? It will be hard if we have to let them copy us first before we fight them," Assassin points out.

"Thank you for reminding me. Bazett, do you have the items I ask the Mage Association to make for me?"

Bazett hands him a box. The wizard opens it and takes out a few bangles.

"Put this on. It should prevent you from being copied when you attack them physically." The wizard tells them as he passes the bangles around.

"How large is the 'army' on our side and the machines' side?" Shirou asks. Somehow he has a feeling that he doesn't like the answer.

"I don't know about the enemy, but right now, all members of our 'army' are here. And the number will increase once we convince the new Masters and Servants to join us," Merlin says.

Shirou's jaw drops.

"You can't be serious! Our number does not even reach thirty!"

"What a coward. I wonder what Saber likes about you," Gilgamesh sneers.

Saber glares at him. "I will not allow you to insult him," she speaks in an angry voice.

Before a fight can starts, Merlin quickly says, "Oh yes, another thing. It is I who arrange with the Lifestream to send you back here. As a result, I am given 3 Command Mantras for each of you Servants, and for those who has their Masters with them, like Arturia, Medusa, Heracles, Archer, Assassin and Cú Chulainn, my Command Mantras hold more power than your Masters'."

That wipe the sneer of Gilgamesh's face.

"But do not worry. As long all of you work together as a team, I will not use them." Merlin says casually. "Now, let us call it a day. I believe some of you will have some catching up to do."

Gilgamesh is the first one who leave, with a dark look on his face.

-----------------------------------------------------

As they leave the church, Saber finally asks the question that she wants to ask since just now.

"Are you really Merlin?" Saber asks.

"Must I really show my old face? I have already got used to a young face." the wizard says.

"I will feel a lot better if it is a very old man that manage to do all those magic just now. I hate this feeling of having a young teenager being better than me at magic," Caster says.

"Speaking of that, even we haven't seen your real face, after being your assistants for a week," Euryale says.

"They are your assistants?" Rider asks.

"I met them when I was collecting information about this threat we are facing. These two played a prank on me, but they unintentionally piss my monkey off when they pulled its tail too hard. Wùkōng got furious when I want to let them off without any punishment that he nearly takes matters into his own hands," Merlin tells Rider.

"And his method of 'taking matter into his own hand' is to hit us with that 8 tonne staff of his," Stheno adds. "To calm down that crazy ape, Merlin here decides to take us as his assistants or in the monkey's word, his (the monkey's) _underlings_."

"I hear the part about 'crazy ape'." Wùkōng appeared suddenly behind the two girls. The startled girls quickly take cover behind Rider.

"So, are you going to show us your true face or not?"

"Fine." Merlin sighs. In just a snap of his fingers, he changed. In front of the Masters and Servants, stood a tall old man with a long white beard. His hands and face are wrinkled, but they can see from his posture and his strong grip on his staff that he is not as weak as his might appear to them.

"It is you!" Saber exclaims.

"Other than his blue cloak, he looks like Gandalf the White," Sakura says to Rin.

"I think he looks more like Albus Dumbledore," Ilya says. Rin obviously thinks the same as she nods at Ilya's statement.

"He looks like Saruman," Shirou says. As soon as he says that, Merlin's staff appears right in front of him, and gives him a light knock on his head.

"I will appreciate it if you don't relate me with any evil wizards, thank you very much." Merlin turns into Dynasty again, and gives Shirou another knock.

"Careful Shirou. Your relationship with Saber depends on what he thinks of you," Rin teases.

"How come you look like an Asian in your teenage form?" Bazett asks.

"I find Eastern magic has a lot of skills worth learning, skills that not even the Mage Association knows of. Therefore, I took this appearance so that it wouldn't raise suspicions among the other practitioners."

Lancer seems to be more interested in Sūn Wùkōng rather than the wizard.

"Hey monkey. What class are you?" Lancer asks.

"I have no idea and neither does old 'young' man over there," the monkey replies.

"You have no idea what class your Servant is in?" all Masters and Servants turn to Dynasty.

"Well, he can easily be a Rider, a Berserker or a Caster," the teen wizard replies.

"I can understand why he can be a Berserker," Caster says, remembering the monkey lifting up Dark Berserker and throwing him. "But I don't see anything similar between my abilities and his. What magic can you do?" she asks Wùkōng.

The monkey gives a grin. "Transform!" For the second time today, Caster finds another copy in front of her.

"What magic can you do?" the imitation Caster asks in the exact same voice and tone the real Caster has used.

Wùkōng then changes from Caster into Lancer. "What class are you?"

"Transform again!" This time, the Masters and Servants find themselves staring at a fly.

"I remember now! One of his tactics is to transform itself into a fly and spy on enemies!" Rin says.

The fly then turns into a mini-size Wùkōng, who lands on Rin's head.

"You are a smart one girl," the monkey says cheekily before jumping off and turn back to his normal size.

"If I remember correctly, isn't there a chant that will cause him headaches?" Archer asks.

"The knowledge of the chant comes together with his summoning." Dynasty says. The monkey gives Archer an annoyed look. "As for why he can be considered as a Rider, it's because he rides the clouds."

Upon hearing this, Lancer, Caster and the Gorgon sisters laugh out loud, especially Rider.

"_The clouds?_ Merlin, I can ride almost anything, and I know it's impossible to ride clouds." Rider says.

"Lady, is that a challenge to race?" Wùkōng asks. "I can beat that pony of yours anytime."

"Pony?!"

Stheno and Euryale laugh even louder at Wùkōng's comment on their sister's Noble Phantasm.

"Wùkōng, do not be rude." Dynasty warns with a slight stern voice.

"Can he really ride on clouds?" Ilya asks curiously.

"Allow me to demonstrate, little girl. _**'JIN DOU YUN!' **_(SOMERSAULT CLOUD!)" Wùkōng grins and uses his Noble Phantasm.

A white and fluffy-looking cloud zooms to his side from the sky. He jumps onto it and does a few acrobatic moves to show off that he can stand on it.

"Now fly!" he commands.

WOOSH! And he goes rocketing upwards.

"**BELLEROPHON!**" And Rider follows him.

"How fast is the cloud?" Ilya wonders.

"About 54000 km/s." Rin answers.

"Then the 'pony' doesn't stand a chance," Stheno says to her sister, who laughs in agreement.

"Wùkōng! Get back here or I am going to recite the Band-Tightening Chant!" Dynasty yells into the sky.

The monkey appears as fast as he had disappear, followed by Rider, again. The moment Rider lands, her sisters start teasing her using the word 'pony'.

"By the way Merlin, where are you staying now?" Saber asks.

"Yeah, _where_ are we going to stay, after you accidentally blow up the house with one of your potions?" the monkey asks.

"If I remember correctly, it's _your_ playfulness that causes the house to blow up." Dynasty stares at his Servant.

"Then what about staying at Shirou's place?" Saber suggests.

"Is that alright with you?" the wizard asks.

"Oh sure, you are welcome to stay." Shirou answers.

"Thank you." Dynasty says, and then with a whisper, like the ones he used during daytime, "Don't try anything funny with Arturia while I am there, you hear me? You wouldn't like to be at the receiving end of my hexes."

Shirou gulps and nods.

Rin, who can guess what the wizard said, pats Shirou's shoulder. "Good luck with the 'grandfather-in-law'."


End file.
